Kingdom Wars
by Kikio123
Summary: Between the kingdoms of Amuleta, Seiyo, and Easter is a deal, but it is sealed with marriage. The question is who will this clever, magic princess choose?


Aqua: I know! I'm making another fan fiction!

Amu: You didn't even finish Notice Me!

Ikuto: This one better be good then.

Aqua: Whatever! You guys aren't the boss of me! I don't own them ok!

**~*~Kingdom Wars~*~**

In the center of the three kingdoms stood a tall, stone tower, and in that tower, sat a young princess practicing the art of witchcraft. Her name was Hinamori Amu, and she is the oldest princess of her kingdom of Amuleta.

She was sent to the tower because of the scared Royal Family of Amuleta. They feared that she would use her power to hurt the land and the people that live in it, but Amu practiced witchcraft to help instead of destroy.

In the end, a deal was made between the neighboring kingdoms of Amuleta, Seiyo, and Easter. The deal was that if one of the princes of the kingdoms of Seiyo or Easter, then those kingdoms would unite.

The rivalry between the two kingdoms caused a war that lasted for a year now. Princess Amu didn't choose right of the bat, for she was looking for love not just the matter of what the princes had to offer. She made it so the would have to show her that they loved her.

Hotori Tadase, the Prince of Seiyo, claimed to love Amu with all of his heart. He is known throughout his country and more as a kind hearted prince that adored everyone in the country.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the Prince of Easter, was known for his looks. He claims to only taken a liking to Amu and seems to just want the throne. He is loved by all the females in his kingdom liked him though.

Amu observed them through her cauldron as it began to change from Prince Tadase's kingdom to Ikuto's.

**Image Seen in Amu's Cauldron**

_Ikuto laid in his oak tree he planted when he was a mere child. The strong branches of the tree held him safely at the top of it. The tree was planted on the top of the highest hill inside the palace walls, and it was tall enough to look over the walls into the kingdom._

_Ikuto's midnight blue locks fell over his closed eyes as a gentle breeze rolling in from the sea came in. The feeling of his hair moving woke him up instantly due to his catlike characteristics._

"_Prince Ikuto!" a young make servant called, "it is time for brunch! Your parents are waiting!" Ikuto jumped down from the high branches on the lower ones with ease before jumping to the soft grass beneath him. _

"_I'm coming jeez…" Ikuto replied with a dull tone while locking a emotionless mask onto himself. The unknown servant walking behind him secretly checking for any injuries. _

**Image Swirls into Her Own Reflection**

Amu sat back exhausted from the amount of magic she had just given up. "Damn that took a lot." Suddenly, a bell rang. Amu looked out the window to see the Royal Carriage coming up the road from Amuleta inside she saw her parents and her little sister.

She quickly used up the last of her energy to tidy up the place including herself. _I'll have to recharge later when they leave _she thought to herself as she sat down and began to embroider. She heard the footsteps of her parents and sister as they walked up the steps to her room. When they made it inside the greeted her like warmly.

"Amu!" said Ami the princess said as she ran up to hug her. Amu returned the hug happily as she showed her the newest creation she made through magic. Her parents took it away instantly though.

"Ami, why don't you go play in the other room while we talk with your sister." Queen Midori said gently while gesturing to the door of the living room Amu had fashioned with magic.

"Yes, mother" Ami said while walking to the room in a ladylike matter, but when the door closed behind her, they heard the sound of running. Midori looked up at Amu with a serious expression.

"Amu, you've been observing the Princes for a while now. Have you even made a decision about who you shall marry?" asked her mother as she looked around the room for anything suspicious. Her father did the same.

"No. I have not mother." Amu said as she turned into her princess mode. She made herself like this so life would be easier than just acting like herself and it was. "I wish to meet them and now them for who the are not what the have."

"Oh… but do you know that the time limit is running out soon. You only have a couple more months until the council decides for you." she said as she opened a jar she thought was full of a potion.

"I know that." Amu said calmly. "I will reach my decision by the deadline, for I will know every detail of the Princes before then."

Midori looked from her husband to her again with a puzzled expression plastered on her face before answering. "Very well, I will make the arrangements."

Then they left without further notice. Amu sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I don't know what I should do"

**~*~Kingdom Wars~*~**

Aqua: Sorry I had to post this! I mean I just had thought of it and didn't want to lose the idea.

Amu: Can I turn Ikuto to a frog or something.

Ikuto: Only if you kiss me to turn me back into the prince I am now!

Aqua: R&R! and don't worry I'm trying to update as soon as possible. PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM ON WRITERS BLOCK AND I'LL TAKE A SHORT BREAK AND RESUME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! GOMEN!


End file.
